Lembranças
by khaweye
Summary: O Sr. Hawkeye deixara muitas lembranças em Roy e Riza, dos tempos em que eles viviam juntos... Lembranças que vinham à tona com a visita dos dois ao túmulo do alquimista. RoyxRiza. Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "Lembranças", de **_**Khaweye**

_**- Romance/Drama**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- **__**Disclaimer:**__** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**AVISO: Spoilers do capítulo 57 ao 61 do mangá. **_

_Riza passava os dedos pela lombada de vários livros na enorme biblioteca de seu pai, procurando um título que lhe interessasse. Não fazia nem dez minutos que seu pai avisara que precisava sair e voltava em meia hora, deixando-a sozinha e livre para explorar o ambiente de trabalho dele. Ela não se atrevia a entrar naquela biblioteca enquanto ele estava estudando, por isso aproveitava quando ele saía para procurar algum romance naquelas estantes._

_Mas ultimamente, ela não tinha muito tempo para ler quando seu pai saía... Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando ela começou a relembrar-se dos momentos em que fora deixada a sós com Roy, com a casa toda para eles..._

_Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu duas mãos sobre a sua cintura. Assustada, ela virou-se para trás, e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que era Roy. _

_- Roy, não me assusta desse jeito...!_

_- Desculpa, achei que você tivesse me ouvido entrando... – ele disse, com um sorriso travesso._

_- Sei, sei. – ela disse, sem acreditar. Mas qualquer vestígio de aborrecimento foi deixado de lado logo que Roy puxou-a para si, e murmurou:_

_- Então, seu pai saiu? – Riza acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Que horas ele volta?_

_- Daqui a meia hora. – ela respondeu, o coração batendo acelerado só de pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer. _

_- Ótimo. Riza, acho que você não se importa se eu não deixar você ler seus romances de novo, não é? – ele sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto do da garota. Tudo o que ela fez foi soltar um "não" baixinho, os olhos já se fechando e as mãos pousando sobre os ombros largos do rapaz. Roy fitou o rosto da garota por um momento, e logo depois, os lábios deles se encontraram suavemente. _

_Um súbito calor espalhou-se pelo corpo de Riza com o contato, e ela colocou as mãos em seu pescoço e puxou-o para mais perto, como se pedisse por mais. Roy atendeu seu pedido, aprofundando o beijo de forma calorosa. Ele encostou-a na estante, e suas mãos, que estavam calmas sobre sua cintura, começaram a acariciá-la. _

_Passados alguns segundos, os dois separaram-se, ofegantes, encarando um ao outro com um sorriso. Roy pegou a mão de Riza, e puxou-a, levando-a a uma poltrona junto a uma mesa cheia de livros sobre alquimia. Ele sentou-se, e puxou Riza pela mão de novo. Ela teve que curvar-se para beijar Roy, e estando desconfortável daquela forma, colocou um joelho de cada lado dele. Daquele jeito estava bem melhor, mas vários pensamentos indevidos vieram à sua cabeça com aquela posição. Mas todos esses pensamentos foram sumindo conforme ela sentia Roy beijá-la com mais desejo, dando breves pausas para respirar. Em uma dessas pausas, ele murmurou ao ouvido dela:_

_- Você está ficando cada vez melhor..._

_Riza corou, lembrando-se de como era inexperiente da primeira vez em que haviam feito aquilo. Fora tudo tão rápido, eles estavam assistindo um filme no quarto de Roy, debaixo das cobertas, quando ela sentiu o braço dele ao redor de seus ombros. E logo ela sentiu uma mão quente do rapaz segurar seu queixo e fazê-la olhar para os seus olhos negros. Num segundo, seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os dela, e Riza quase se afastou por causa do choque, ao sentir a língua macia invadindo sua boca. Fora algo tão diferente, tão novo e tão gostoso, que logo ela se viu dependente das carícias dele. _

_Riza explicara a Roy que não deixaria que ele passasse dos beijos. Além de ter medo, Roy não podia ver a tatuagem que seu pai fizera em suas costas, que guardava os segredos da pesquisa sobre a Alquimia das Chamas. Apesar da exigência, Roy não parecia ficar decepcionado por não poder fazer nada além, pelo contrário: parecia querê-la cada vez mais. E ela logo fora ganhando experiência, retribuindo tudo o que ele lhe fazia sentir. _

_Desde o começo, Roy deixara bem claro que não queria nada sério com ela, e que a beijara porque era algo que ele desejava há um bom tempo. Apesar de Riza querer algo mais sério com ele, concordou com o que ele lhe pedia, incapaz de negar uma oferta tão tentadora do rapaz que amava. Ficava magoada por saber que ele não tinha sentimentos nem um pouco semelhantes aos dela. Porém, não podia deixar de alimentar esperanças, não enquanto eles continuassem a se agarrar a toda hora, demonstrando pelo menos alguma segunda intenção. Talvez ela estivesse se iludindo, mas aquela ilusão era tão tentadora!_

_- Riza, tá tudo bem? – Roy perguntou, estranhando-a._

_- Tá, por quê?_

_- É que você ficou tão séria, do nada..._

_- Aaah... Não é nada demais, Roy. _

_Ele lançou-lhe um olhar descrente, e para evitar perguntas, ela beijou-o de novo, distraindo-o totalmente. _

_Continuaram daquela forma por longos minutos, e os dois logo perderam a noção do tempo, esquecendo que o Sr. Hawkeye voltaria em meia hora. A única coisa que tinham em mente eram as sensações que provocavam um no outro. _

_Riza levou um grande susto ao de repente sentir uma das mãos quentes de Roy por baixo de sua camiseta, em sua cintura. Seu corpo sacudiu incontrolavelmente com o pensamento de tê-lo apalpando sua tatuagem. E se ele tirasse sua camiseta e visse aquela gravura, o que seu pai diria, como Roy reagiria? E então, Roy começou a subir sua mão, devagar. Desesperada, ela afastou-se de Roy, e segurou a mão dele naquela posição, impedindo-o de avançar._

_- Riza? – ele tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. _

_- Roy, eu te falei que não quero que a gente..._

_- Mas eu não ia fazer nada! – ele cortou-a, indignado. – Você sabe que eu te respeito, eu só achei que não tivesse nada de mal em pôr a mão aqui. – ele disse, apertando a pele dela. _

_Riza abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Sabia que ficara paranóica por causa da tatuagem, será que ele ficaria muito aborrecido com ela por ter pensado besteira? Porém, ela não teve que se dar ao trabalho de responder, pois logo os dois ouviram um barulho vindo da sala. Era a porta de entrada rangendo, mostrando que alguém acabara de entrar. _

_Eles se entreolharam, e com o coração batendo forte e disparado, Riza saiu rapidamente de cima de Roy. Ele levantou-se, e partiram para a porta da biblioteca, sabendo que tinham poucos segundos para irem para cômodos separados. Quando Hawkeye chegava, o primeiro lugar para onde ele ia era a biblioteca. "De todos os lugares em que a gente podia ficar, tinha que ser na biblioteca?! Como eu fui me esquecer disso?!", Riza pensou, abrindo sorrateiramente a porta. Ouviu os passos do pai se aproximando da escada, e olhou para Roy. Ele ficara pálido, tão desesperado quanto ela, e mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente. _

_- Roy, vai pro banheiro, assim você não precisa passar na frente das escadas. Eu fico aqui, finjo que estou pegando alguns livros pra ler. _

_Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, escancarou a porta e com passos largos e silenciosos, conseguiu chegar até o banheiro. Riza ficou aliviada ao notar que ele tivera o cuidado de fechar a porta do banheiro silenciosamente. Ouviu seu pai subindo a escada, largou a porta meio encostada e foi correndo pra uma estante qualquer, olhando os livros da mesma forma que fazia quando Roy a assustara. Ela ficou um pouco chateada por Roy não ter ligado que seu pai ficaria aborrecido com ela por estar em sua biblioteca, ligando mais para sua própria segurança. Ele podia muito bem ter se oferecido para ficar na biblioteca e dito para ela ir ao banheiro. Mas Riza não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois em segundos ouviu a porta sendo aberta por Hawkeye. _

_- Riza? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou. _

_Riza virou-se para ele. Ela sempre se assustava um pouco quando via seu pai de perto, como agora. Os cabelos loiros, já com alguns fios brancos, estavam há meses sem serem cortados, seus olhos claros pareciam ter perdido o brilho de antigamente, e ele tinha o terrível aspecto de quem estava doente. Estava vestido um pouco melhor do que normalmente, já que ao menos trocava de roupas para sair. Mas ela se assustava de verdade quando o via estudando e pesquisando Alquimia: seus olhos ficavam sem brilho algum, e ficava tão concentrado que parecia estar fora de si, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar sem ter consciência do que estava ao seu redor, como se estivesse... possuído. E quando finalmente voltava a si, a única coisa que parecia conseguir dizer é que estava quase lá, que estava progredindo cada vez mais para conquistar aquele poder que faria o mundo um lugar mais esperançoso... _

_Mas naquele momento, ele era apenas o pai de Riza, que não estava estudando Alquimia e parecia estar irritado por ter encontrado a filha em seu local de trabalho. Isso não a assustava tanto quanto a aparência cotidiana dele, mas ainda assim a forma como ele a olhava intimidava um pouco Riza. Respirando fundo para tentar acalmar seu coração que batia assustado, ela disse um pouco mais baixo que o normal:_

_- Eu estava só procurando algum livro interessante pra ler. Me desculpe, eu não devia estar aqui, pode deixar que eu já estou saindo. _

_Riza virou-se e caminhou até a porta, porém antes que saísse da biblioteca, seu pai falou:_

_- Espere. Eu havia me esquecido, preciso falar com você. _

_Ela virou-se, não conseguindo esconder como aquilo lhe parecia estranho. Seu pai nunca falava com ela, só pedia alguns favores e quando eles conversavam era sempre sobre a relação que os Hawkeye estavam mantendo com Roy. Seu pai não escondia que gostava muito dele, apesar de criticá-lo em vários aspectos. Já Riza, apenas fingia que tinha uma relação amigável com o rapaz, relação que eles encenavam sob a vista de Hawkeye. Talvez seu pai quisesse conversar sobre Roy, novamente... E isso seria bem constrangedor, principalmente depois do que eles haviam feito e onde haviam feito. Mesmo assim, Riza acompanhou o pai até uma mesa, e ele sentou-se na poltrona na qual há minutos atrás, os dois estavam se agarrando. Corando um pouco, ela sentou-se numa cadeira, ficando de frente para seu pai. _

_- Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu preciso falar com você._

_Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, tentando manter a expressão neutra. _

_- Bom, você sabe que tempo é algo muito valioso pra mim, então vamos direto ao assunto. Riza, eu gostaria muito de saber o que está havendo entre você e o garoto Mustang. Quero saber o que sente por ele, e o que ele sente por você. _

_O coração de Riza bateu tão forte que ela temeu que seu pai fosse ouvi-lo. Ele nunca formulava suas perguntas dessa forma. Quando conversavam sobre Roy, ele perguntava como ele estava tratando-a, se ele estava tendo respeito por ela e se os dois já tinham se tornado bons amigos. Nunca perguntava o que estava havendo entre eles, como se estivesse acontecendo algo mais duvidoso. E além disso, que história era aquela de querer saber os sentimentos dela? Parecia até que ele não acreditava quando ela dizia que os dois eram apenas amigos, mas nem se falavam muito. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Não, não, mas como? Ele nunca havia os pego, disso tinha certeza. Estavam sendo tão cautelosos, o único deslize que fizeram fora há minutos atrás, por estarem na biblioteca. Como ele poderia ter descoberto? _

_Os pensamentos dela estavam a mil, contudo ela precisava se acalmar e fingir que não havia nada acontecendo, como sempre. Tentando parecer levemente e casualmente surpresa, a garota respondeu:_

_- Eu já respondi essa pergunta para o senhor. Mustang e eu conversamos de vez em quando, somos amigos, mas devido aos estudos alquímicos e escolares dele, não temos muitos tempos para conversar. O que eu acho uma pena, ele é um rapaz muito agradável. _

_Polida e educada como sempre. E até elogiara Roy, seu pai iria achar estranho ela elogiá-lo se houvesse algo íntimo e secreto entre os dois. Aquilo estava se tornando algo estratégico, como um jogo de xadrez, que ela aprendera a jogar há um tempo com o seu avô. _

_- Sim, entendo. Então, você me diz que não há nada acontecendo entre os dois. Tenho meus motivos pra duvidar disso, mas vamos prosseguir. O que você sente pelo garoto? – ele perguntou, estreitando seus olhos claros. _

_- Eu gostaria de poder conhecê-lo melhor, mas creio que não seja apropriado nem possível. Gosto dele, ele me é uma pessoa muito educada, divertida, inteligente e envolvente. Mas nós somos duas pessoas muito diferentes, isso atrapalha um pouco na nossa convivência. Isso é tudo. _

_- Entendo. Eu não esperava outra resposta de você, Riza. – Hawkeye falou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – E então, os sentimentos de Mustang. E desses, eu mesmo me encarrego de falar. _

_Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, um esperando o outro dizer alguma coisa. Por fim, Hawkeye e falou:_

_- Você, Riza, sempre foi uma pessoa que esconde muito bem suas próprias emoções. E isso me leva a duvidar de tudo o que você me disse até agora. Por mais que me diga que não há nada além de amizade entre você e meu aluno, não posso acreditar. Isso porque ultimamente, tenho notado uma mudança de comportamento no Roy. Ele tem criado o hábito de me fazer perguntas sobre você, contudo os dois quase nem trocam olhares quando eu estou presente. Por que ele quer saber essas coisas se quase nem conversa com você? E o mais estranho é que você não se atreve a olhar para o Mustang quando eu estou por perto, mas ele sempre se achou muito esperto, esse Roy. Ele acha que eu não vejo a forma como ele a olha. Como se quisesse chamar sua atenção a todo custo, e quando o consegue, ele inevitavelmente sorri. E ele a olha com uma luxúria tão grande, que até um velho que já se esqueceu o que é isso pode notar. E você é sempre tão indiferente, tão fria com ele, que isso me levou a pensar que algo está acontecendo entre vocês. Eu gostaria que você me contasse o que é, Riza. _

_Riza ficou chocada com a precisão de cada palavra de seu pai. Ele estava certo. Tudo o que ele dissera era verdade, e ele sabia disso. Como descobrira algo tão grande com detalhes tão pequenos? Ela permaneceu completamente congelada, incapaz de falar. Qualquer coisa que ela dissesse iria comprometê-la ou, pior ainda, comprometeria Roy. E já não havia mais necessidade de esconder a verdade, ela fora dita nua e crua pelo seu pai. Apertando com força a barra da saia, ela perguntou com a voz trêmula:_

_- O senhor... O senhor vai mandá-lo embora? _

_Seus olhos lacrimejaram só de pensar na possibilidade. Queria que Roy ficasse, que lhe fizesse companhia. Com ele ali, ela não se sentia tão só, ela se sentia querida como não se sentia desde que sua mãe morrera. Gostava de ter um amigo, gostava de amar alguém como Roy. Gostava do modo como ele a fazia se sentir, e das carícias e beijos do rapaz. Amava cada mínimo detalhe nele, como poderia viver sem Mustang, depois de tanta coisa que ocorrera entre eles? _

_- Tudo depende do que estiver havendo entre os dois. Bem, já percebi que Roy tem um sentimento muito superficial por você. Mas e você, Riza? Gosta tanto assim dele?_

_Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela olhou para o pai, fazendo um grande esforço para segurar o choro. Ouvir que Roy não a amava era muito mais doloroso vindo da voz fria de seu pai. Lentamente, ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. _

_- Gosto. Gosto muito, muito dele. Eu nunca gostei tanto assim de alguém... Mas o Roy... Não... ele não sente o que eu sinto. Ele não queria nada sério, só queria... só queria..._

_O rosto da garota ficou extremamente ruborizado. Não havia nenhuma forma que não fosse constrangedora de explicar o que estava havendo entre os dois. O que ela podia dizer? Que ele só queria agarrá-la às escondidas? Mas antes que formulasse uma frase decente, Hawkeye disse:_

_- Entendo. Ele estava só se aproveitando de você._

_- N-não! Não era isso que ele estava fazendo! – ela exclamou, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça. – Ele não se aproveitou de mim, nós só estávamos... ah..._

_Ela ficou mais corada ainda, sem ter o que dizer. Derrotada, silenciou-se e olhou para baixo. _

_- Riza, eu preciso saber de uma coisa. – o ar dele estava bem mais sério agora. – Roy não teve nenhuma... oportunidade de ver sua tatuagem, não é?_

_- Não. Ele não está sabendo da tatuagem. – ela disse, seca, mas lembrando-se do que ocorrera na poltrona onde seu pai estava sentado. Sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase: não só sobre a tatuagem, mas se os dois haviam ido tão longe com a relação deles a ponto de já terem ido para a cama. _

_- Muito bem então, essa era uma das coisas que mais me preocupavam. Então, sendo assim, será que você pode chamar o Roy para vir aqui? Quero ter uma conversa particular com ele. _

_Ela levantou a cabeça preocupada, arregalando os olhos._

_- Você vai mandá-lo..._

_- Eu não sei. Preciso refletir sobre isso. Se dependesse só do Roy, ele já estaria voltando para casa, mas eu preciso considerar o que você sente também. E isso torna tudo muito mais difícil... Mas vá, vá logo, chame o Mustang de uma vez, não tenho tempo a perder._

_Riza levantou-se prontamente, respirando fundo. Saiu da biblioteca, e logo que fechou a porta, ouviu a porta do banheiro abrindo-se. Roy saiu dali: estivera lá, não se atrevera a sair de tão assustado que estava. Riza ficou olhando o rosto do rapaz fixamente, sentindo um peso no coração em pensar que ele poderia ter que deixar aquela casa, em parte por causa dela... _

_- Riza? O que foi que ele te disse? – ele murmurou, aproximando-se dela._

_Ela engoliu em seco. Não imaginara que seria tão desagradável contar o que acabara de acontecer. _

_- Meu pai... ele... – mas o olhar que havia no rosto da garota disse tudo o que ela não conseguiu usando palavras._

_- Ele descobriu sobre... a gente?_

_Riza olhou os olhos negros do rapaz, que estavam agitados. Não conseguindo encará-lo, olhou para o chão e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _

_- Mas como ele...? – Roy exclamou, quase gritando. Mesmo sem olhá-lo, Riza podia visualizar a expressão que estava em seu rosto no momento. _

_- Meu pai quer conversar com você em particular. Acho melhor você ir logo. – ela murmurou. _

_- Certo, estou indo. _

_Riza virou-se para voltar para o seu quarto, mas antes que desse um passo, Roy pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros. A garota virou-se, com o coração descompassado. Eles se encararam, reparando no rosto do outro como se nunca tivessem feito isso. Riza pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, e subitamente, abraçou-o com força. Aproveitou todas as sensações provocadas pelo abraço: o calor reconfortante do corpo do amigo, sua mão brincando com seu cabelo curto, o cheiro característico de seu perfume, o som de sua respiração. E então, Riza deu um beijo leve na testa de Roy. _

_Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer protesto, os lábios do rapaz estavam cobrindo os seus, da mesma forma calorosa de sempre. Passaram os braços ao redor um do outro, querendo fazer o máximo de contato. Várias lembranças de tudo o que havia acontecido passaram pela sua cabeça. E de repente, as palavras de seu pai soaram muito dolorosas: "Roy tem um sentimento muito superficial por você"... "ele estava só se aproveitando de você". Mas apesar de ele não gostar de Riza da mesma forma que ela gostava dele, aquela ilusão de que era mesmo querida do jeito que queria fora uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram em sua vida desde que sua mãe morrera._

_Tomada por um súbito desejo, Riza abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se ao ver que Roy já fitava o rosto dela. Eles continuaram a se beijar, abraçados, e olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro. Finalmente, Riza separou-se de Mustang, mas ainda o encarando. Respirando fundo, murmurou:_

_- Então... até logo, Roy. – ela tinha uma expressão triste. _

_- Até logo. – ele falou, sério. Riza deu as costas para ele, sem ser impedida dessa vez. Voltou para o seu quarto, e logo que fechou a porta, jogou-se em sua cama. Enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, começou a chorar, perguntando-se se Roy já havia entrado na biblioteca onde seu pai o esperava para mandá-lo embora de casa. _

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

Riza ajoelhou-se em frente ao túmulo, pousando delicadamente um buquê de lírios brancos sobre ele, com centenas de lembranças passando por sua mente. Fitou por alguns segundos a lápide onde estava escrito o nome de seu pai, antes de levantar-se. Ao fazer isso, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, e olhou para o lado: Roy olhava fixamente o túmulo de seu sensei, refletindo.

Ela analisou o alquimista: assim como ela, vestia a farda do Exército, aquela farda que presenciara a morte de todas as pessoas das quais eles mesmos haviam tirado a vida. Ela era uma companheira, era o símbolo do que Mustang e Hawkeye haviam se tornado: dois cães do Exército. Riza se perguntava o que seu pai diria se estivesse vivo, se tivesse presenciado a alquimia que ele confiara à filha ser usada por Roy para matar tanta gente, se tivesse visto Riza manejando com perfeição suas armas e assassinando civis daquela forma fria que ela sempre fazia. Pela expressão de Roy, ela podia perceber que ele se perguntava o mesmo.

Seus olhos depararam-se com as luvas do alquimista, na qual havia um círculo de transmutação, o mesmo que estava tatuado em suas costas. Aquelas luvas que haviam a queimado para que ninguém mais visse a tatuagem que carregava um segredo tão mortal. O que pensaria seu pai ao ver anos de estudo e pesquisa jogados fora num simples estalar de dedos?

Riza não costumava se fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Tinha outras coisas para pensar, além do passado: estava sempre pensando no futuro que ela ajudaria Roy a construir. O passado não importava mais a ela, não quando havia algo tão mais importante à sua espera. Mas vir visitar o túmulo de seu pai após sete anos fazia virem à tona aquelas perguntas há tanto tempo esquecidas.

Mas quando ela sentiu a mão de Roy acariciar gentilmente seu braço, ela lembrou-se da conclusão que chegara há anos atrás. Ficar se perguntando aquele tipo de coisa não faria as coisas mudarem, não responderia suas perguntas. Ficar se lembrando o quanto sofrera por causa de Roy na adolescência não adiantava nada: ele crescera, mudara, se tornara um novo homem, o homem que ela amava muito mais do que antes, e que agora retribuía seus sentimentos. Roy estava ali, estava ao seu lado para apoiá-la e confortá-la, e essa era a única coisa na qual valia a pena que Riza refletisse.

Sorrindo, ela aproximou-se de Roy, e pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Roy continuava pensativo, como se estivesse se lembrando de várias coisas também...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_- __Mas por que, sensei? Por quê? O senhor não me entende? – Roy gritou, socando a mesa. Ele e seu mestre encontravam-se na biblioteca, na mesma posição que Riza e o pai estavam há minutos atrás. _

_- Entendo perfeitamente tudo o que você quis me dizer, Roy. Entendo seu incontrolável desejo por minha filha, tão incontrolável que mesmo tendo plena consciência de que o que você fazia era errado, você continuou fazendo. Tão incontrolável que eu pude perceber facilmente essa tentação no modo como você a olhava. Isso é, creio eu, uma característica muito comum nos garotos hoje em dia. _

_- E se o senhor entende, por que quer parar de me ensinar alquimia? Não, o senhor não está entendendo, porque se estivesse não ia ser tão injusto! – ele berrou, furioso. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Ele não podia ir embora, voltar para casa como um fracassado. Tinha chegado tão longe, e agora seria impedido de aprender alquimia por que se agarrara com a filha de seu sensei?_

_- Roy, preste atenção no que eu digo e pare de gritar. Minha filha é uma moça atraente, vocês dois moram juntos, então ponha na sua cabeça que eu entendo exatamente o que sentiu quando eu os deixei a sós por uns dias. Eu também já fui jovem, Roy. Está entendido que eu compreendo o seu argumento?_

_O garoto acenou positivamente com a cabeça, emburrado. O Sr. Hawkeye continuou:_

_- Contudo, é como eu disse. Isso é algo muito comum nos garotos de hoje em dia. Roy, você já tem 16 anos, era de se esperar que já tivesse amadurecido. Você e minha filha fizeram algo que sabiam ser proibido dentro da minha casa, e agora vão ter que arcar com as conseqüências. Ela compreendeu isso perfeitamente, mas você está tendo uma dificuldade bem maior. E isso é porque você ainda não é maduro, Roy. Quando aceitei você como aprendiz, tinha em mente que veria você crescer com os meus próprios olhos, e quando você se tornasse um homem, decidiria se você seria digno de aprender tudo o que eu sei. Mas parece que o dia em que você se tornará um homem vai demorar bastante._

_Roy abriu a boca para protestar, mas seu sensei continuou, interrompendo-o._

_- Você é um garoto convencido e egoísta, Roy. Tão convencido que achou que eu não fosse descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre vocês, tendo fé na própria inteligência, e tão egoísta que só estava ligando pro próprio prazer. Tenho certeza de que nem sequer passou pela sua cabeça refletir sobre os sentimentos de Riza, já que é tão convencido que achou que você a atraía do mesmo modo que ela fazia com você. Também não pensou no que eu faria com ela se descobrisse o que estava se passando. De fato, desde que você entrou nessa biblioteca há alguns minutos, eu não ouvi você perguntar se eu iria dar algum castigo a ela. Você entrou pensando apenas no seu próprio bem, sendo que a primeira coisa que Riza me perguntou quando eu conversei com ela foi se eu iria mandá-lo embora. _

_Mustang olhou para a mesa, não conseguiu encarar seu mestre. Estava envergonhado, tudo o que Hawkeye dizia era verdade, ele nem parara para pensar sobre a condição de Riza naquela situação toda, julgando-se sempre o mais importante. E Riza... ela se preocupara tanto com ele..._

_- Roy, eu me recuso a ensinar alquimia para um garoto como você. Tive esperanças de que você fosse se tornar um grande homem, principalmente por causa de Riza. – Roy voltou a encarar Hawkeye, confuso com o que ele acabara de dizer. – Minha filha claramente te admira muito, e ela tem o dom de julgar as pessoas muito bem. Porém, acho que dessa vez ela se enganou. _

_Riza... Riza... Como ele pudera pensar só em si mesmo, quando havia Riza ao seu lado? A cada palavra de seu mestre, ele se sentia pior consigo mesmo._

_- Além disso... – ele continuou. – Nos primeiros dias que você esteve aqui, pude perceber como você e ela se davam bem. E com o passar do tempo, vi como vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro, Roy. Vocês têm... como é que se diz mesmo? Ah, vocês têm certa química. Na verdade, há alguns dias atrás eu achava isso, até descobrir o que se passava entre vocês dois. Se você fosse um homem, Roy, você amaria Riza, sem sombra de dúvida. Uma mera tentação, uma atração tão simples e vazia por uma menina tão boa quanto minha filha, é um indício do quanto você ainda precisa crescer._

_- Eu... eu não entendo. – Roy murmurou, com sinceridade. Roy e Riza, perfeitos um para o outro? De onde seu mestre tirara aquilo? _

_- Pois se fosse um homem, entenderia. O que você estaria tentando entender agora seria: como é possível amar uma mulher tanto quanto você ama Riza? Como é possível passar noites sem dormir pensando em uma pessoa? O que há de tão especial nela para que você queira estar junto dela a todo o momento? Algum dia você vai ser capaz de fazer suficientemente feliz uma mulher tão perfeita que parece merecer apenas o que há de bom no mundo?_

_Roy nunca pensou que fosse ouvir tais coisas saindo da boca de um homem que parecia apenas entender de alquimia. Nunca julgara que seu sensei seria capaz de falar de amor dessa forma, com certeza ele devia ter amado muito alguém para falar daquilo com tanta precisão. Mas ainda assim..._

_- Eu não entendo. Sensei, não entendo de onde você tirou isso. Eu e a Riza nos damos bem, claro, mas nós somos só amigos, e..._

_- Duas pessoas que se amam são, acima de tudo, amigas para todas as horas. – O sensei interrompeu. – Não precisa tentar entender tudo isso que eu te disse, pelo menos não agora. Você vai entender um dia, e quando esse dia chegar, você será merecedor das minhas alquimias mais complexas. _

_- Mas, sensei... Então você... vai continuar sendo meu mestre?_

_Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, seu sensei pareceu se surpreender. Sorrindo levemente, ele disse:_

_- Aah, eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Bom, seria loucura deixar você continuar a aprender alquimia comigo depois de tudo o que você fez. Contudo, seria até desumano de minha parte te mandar embora, já que eu sei perfeitamente como Riza gosta de você... Ela nunca foi tão amiga de alguém antes. E eu gostaria de deixar minha filha em boas mãos, e considerando que você vá se tornar o homem que eu espero que se torne, você seria o pretendente perfeito para ela..._

_Hawkeye parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo do que para seu aluno. Roy aguardou em silêncio as reflexões dele, o coração batendo forte de ansiedade, expectativa e medo. Não se atrevia a olhar para o mestre, permanecia parado com medo de que algum movimento seu pudesse influenciar a decisão. Por fim, o alquimista suspirou e falou:_

_- Acho que a melhor opção é, inegavelmente, deixar você continuar aqui. _

_Roy suspirou aliviado, relaxando-se na cadeira e jogando os braços para o alto. _

_- Ah sensei, muito obrigado! Muito obrigado mesmo, eu juro que você não vai se arrepender dessa decisão... _

_O garoto levantou-se, porém antes que ele desse um passo sequer, Hawkeye falou:_

_- Espere um pouco, Roy, ainda não acabei. Eu deixo você continuar a ser meu aluno, mas não posso deixar barato o que você e minha filha fizeram. Então, sente-se novamente, vou te explicar os castigos. _

_Roy obedeceu, aliviado demais para que a perspectiva de receber castigos pesados lhe parecesse ruim. _

_- Certo... Roy, esta pilha de livros aqui – ele apontou para uma pilha de livros alta que havia ao lado esquerdo da mesa. – são livros de alquimia codificados. Quero que você descubra todos os códigos, anote-os numa folha e os entregue para mim. Depois disso, quero que faça o resumo de cada capítulo desses livros. E essa pilha aqui – ele apontou para uma pilha mais alta ainda, à direita – tem livros que não têm código nenhum, mas eu também quero que me faça um resumo de cada capítulo desses livros. Você está proibido de sair, usar alquimia ou conversar com a minha filha até terminar esse serviço. Então, até que você termine, teremos apenas aulas teóricas. Entendeu bem?_

_Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, abismado com o excesso de trabalho, mas sem ousadia para reclamar. Roy levantou-se novamente, mas quando estava quase chegando à porta da biblioteca, virou-se de novo para Hawkeye e perguntou:_

_- E a Riza? Que castigos vai dar a ela?_

_O alquimista sorriu com a pergunta, mas foi algo de poucos segundos, pois logo sua expressão séria estava de volta, e ele respondeu:_

_- Diga a Riza que ela vai ter que limpar o porão, está realmente imundo, e fale para ela tomar cuidado com os bichos que estão lá. E ela vai ter que organizar os livros dessa biblioteca em ordem alfabética, estante por estante. Estou tendo muita dificuldade para achar os livros que quero aqui. Fale que ela também está proibida de sair ou falar com você até terminar tudo isso, e os dois estão proibidos de ajudar um ao outro nessas tarefas. Está entendido?_

_- Está, sensei. – ele respondeu. Era muito serviço para Riza, talvez ele conseguisse dar uma ajudinha quando o sensei não estivesse em casa... Roy abriu a porta, e antes de fechá-la, falou:_

_- Sensei, muito obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui. De hoje em diante, vou dar o melhor de mim para fazer o que me pede, e vou crescer, pra um dia, talvez, entender o que o senhor disse... _

_E finalmente, Roy fechou a porta, indo para o quarto de Riza para dar-lhe as boas e más notícias._

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

- Sensei... Agora eu entendo tudo o que o senhor me disse. – Roy sussurrou, ajoelhando-se em frente ao túmulo. – Você tinha toda a razão...

O Flame Alchemist depositou o seu buquê de lírios sobre o túmulo, junto com as flores de Riza. Ergueu-se, e olhou para Riza: ela não chorava, pois eram raras as ocasiões em que isso acontecia, contudo Roy sabia o que ela estava sentindo, já que ele sentia o mesmo. Eles não conseguiam chorar, mas isso não era preciso, pois as lágrimas nunca poderiam expressar a tristeza e o vazio que o pai de Riza deixara nos corações deles.

Respirando fundo, Roy passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Riza, que ainda olhava a lápide com uma expressão vaga. Finalmente, ela voltou seus olhos para o rosto de Mustang. Encararam-se durante alguns segundos, até que se abraçaram com força. Cada segundo daquele abraço parecera uma eternidade. Eles queriam poder ter ficado mais tempo ali, mas precisavam voltar.

Relutantes, soltaram-se, e Roy deu um beijo suave na testa dela. Mas surpreendeu-se quando sentiu Riza puxando-o para mais perto pelo pescoço, beijando-o. Foi um beijo rápido, mas que transmitiu muito mais sentimento do que aqueles que eles davam quando eram mais jovens.

Ao separaram-se novamente, ambos compreenderam que já era hora de ir embora. Deram as mãos, e caminharam juntos até a saída do cemitério, chegando ao carro no qual haviam ido ali. Deram um último olhar ao terreno, no qual eles já não conseguiam ver o túmulo do Sr. Hawkeye, até que Riza deu a partida no carro e finalmente foram embora.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Heeeey, fanfic nova :)**_

_**Eu comecei a escrever essa aqui há teeeeempos, mas como eu não acabava nunca decidi terminar, revisar e postar no Valentine's **_

_**Day (apesar da fanfic não ter nada a ver com essa data XD).**_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Eu, pelo menos, gostei de escrever ;D**_

_**Desculpem pelo título tosco da fanfic, é que eu realmente a revisei às pressas e me dei conta de que precisava de um título... e o primeiro que me veio à cabeça foi esse aí: Lembranças ¬¬**_

_**Espero que o tamanho da fanfic não tenha deixado vocês entediados :P**_

_**Pooor favooor, mandem reviews okay?? **__**Essa fanfic aqui é uma que eu quero MUITO saber a opinião sincera de vocês, já que ela me deu tanto trabalho. **_

_**Aaah, aproveitando pra:**_

_**- Agradecer os reviews da fanfic "Invejoso"! Não achei que fosse receber mais de 5 reviews, nem receber tantos elogios. Fiquei muito feliz com todos eles e muito satisfeita por ter conseguido fazer uma fanfic que tenha agradado!**_

_**Então, obrigada Lika Nightmare, Noah Black, MannydeGemeos, Matsuda Sango, Bulma, Artemis Ichihara, Priscila, Gabi-chan, Carlinha, Lê, Aleh Hawkeye, Gii e makika pelas reviews! 8D **_

_**E já agradeço, é claro, àqueles que ainda vão mandá-las mesmo depois da publicação dessa fanfic ;)**_

_**- Aproveitando também pra desejar um happy Valentine's Day ;D, apesar desse "feriado" não ser muito popular no Brasil.**_

_**Beeeijos.**_

•_**Khaweye**_


End file.
